<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't blink. (Cuz your in for one hell of a ride) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655472">Don't blink. (Cuz your in for one hell of a ride)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septiplier Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choose Your Own Adventure, Kidnapping, M/M, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, based on a youtube video, mp3 player</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has been gone for a while now... An MP3 player that has a warning on it is their only hope.<br/>As each chapter ends, you get to make a decision. Majority rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Everyone, Mark Fischbach &amp; Sean McLoughlin, Maybe septiplier idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septiplier Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't blink. (Cuz your in for one hell of a ride)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The notes at the end are VERY important, so please read those.<br/>Inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/Ng-EVAXbDrk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack, Wade, Bob, Ethan, and Tyler look around Mark's place, well... More like Mark's old place, seeming as he disappeared not too long ago. They were searching his house for clues. An hour in, they found nothing. Why does Mark have so much crap? And how does he even have half of it? Soon enough, however, Jack had found something quite useful. An MP3 player. He looks at the contents and finds something that might be useful. "Hey, guys! I think I found somethin'!" The rest of the search party meets up with Jack and he plays the audio. It was... A warning? It began playing. </p><p>"He's a social manipulator. He is... He is literally one hundred percent manipulative. He leads you into this false sense of security and he wants you to trust him because he wants to take advantage of you. From the surface, like he seems like he's here to... protect you and impress you in a way, but in reality, he was hiding this... burning rage inside that-that breaks through the suave nature of it. That is the clue to reveal he is NOT your friend. He's not here to help you, he's here to use you. Like, that's the antithesis of what I want to be, and so if I'm going to make an opposite version of me, he's going to be the fucking worst. He seems like someone you can trust and he will manipulate you and take advantage of you and literally use you, and to me that's terrifying."</p><p> He never used any names, but it was something- no... someone that Mark created and is a danger. "Maybe that's who took him," Bob said trying to piece the puzzle together, much like everyone else. "And if not maybe they helped him. All we know is that they're a danger, and we need to be careful." Ethan pitched in. Jack thought about something. "It could be an alter ego." "What?" Most of them were confused. Ethan knew what he was talking about though, seeming as he one of his own. "Like Blank, Anti and Wilford!" "Exactly! Maybe this person is Mark's evil alter ego like Anti is mine, and Blank is Ethan's!" A new, deeper voice, that was also a bit unsettling appeared out of thin air. "Well done. You've figured me out. Quicker than expected." A figure appears, similar to Mark but grayscale, and red and blue channels. "So if you want your friend back, trust me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have 3 options. Anti takes over Jack, they don't trust him, or they do trust him. There's no right or wrong answer unless there's a certain way you want the story to go. This all depends on you. Have fun!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>